The Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS) is an important aspect in the service development of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). In the MBMS, the same multimedia service data is sent to a plurality of receivers in the network at the same time on the network side. As for the MBMS service based on High Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) architecture, the network side needs to transmit the same MBMS data in a plurality of cells at the same time and strictly performs synchronous transmission in the same encoding mode, so that a User Equipment (UE) can regard signals from different cells as different multi-path components of one signal, perform air interface combining and soft combining by using a multi-path diversity (RAKE) receiver, and combine service data from the plurality of cells at a physical layer, thereby achieving the effects of enhancing the receiving performance and improving the user satisfaction.
To implement the air interface combining and the soft combining, the synchronization of MBMS configuration information between radio network controllers (RNCs) must be guaranteed. In a flat network, an evolved base station (NODEB+) is equivalent to the combination of an RNC and a conventional base station (NODEB) in the conventional network. That is, the NODEB+ has the function of the RNC. Therefore, the RNC in the present invention may not only be an RNC in the conventional network but also be an RNC in the NODEB+ in the flat network.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, RNCs are connected through IUR interfaces, and each of the RNCs determines its own MBMS configuration information and then maintains consistency of configuration information between adjacent RNCs by transferring the configuration information message through the IUR interfaces. The architecture solves the problem of user plane data synchronization on the MBMS point-to-multipoint traffic channel (MTCH), and implements resource coordination of a control plane through communication between the RNCs on a signaling plane, so as to meet the requirements of soft combining to some extent.
The inventors find that, in the process for implementing the synchronization of configuration information, the consistency between the mapping of the RNCs cannot be guaranteed when a plurality of MBMS services are mapped to a plurality of Secondary Common Control Physical Channels (S-CCPCHs). Because the mapping relationship is generated dynamically, it is possible that the same MBMS service is mapped differently to S-CCPCHs on different RNCs, resulting in failure of the soft combining and air interface combining.
Further, in the MBSFN, it is difficult to synchronize scheduling information of an MBMS point-to-multipoint control channel (MCCH). Because it is difficult to predefine the sequence of messages sent on the MCCH for each of the RNCs, synchronous transmission cannot be implemented on the MCCH.
Currently, in the MBSFN, the air interface combining can be implemented only when the MCCH configuration of the RNCs is completely consistent. However, under the current architecture, the synchronization of MCCH configuration information of the different RNCs can be implemented only through static pre-configuration by OM. If the MCCH configuration information changes, dynamic synchronization of the MCCH configuration information of the RNCs cannot be implemented.